This invention relates to stabilization of a limb in a patient setting, and in particular to a device for use as an adjunct for limb stabilization.
In co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/240,679 filed Sep. 30, 2005 and assigned to the assignee of the present application, a heel ulcer prevention and cushioning boot is disclosed and described. The boot provides heel support and comfort, as well as proper positioning of a patient's leg to avoid creating other problems, such as ulcers.
Sometimes, for whatever reasons, including inability of the patient to maintain proper orientation of a limb, the heel ulcer and cushioning boot may need additional stabilization to maintain the proper limb orientation. The present invention provides that additional stabilization.